


Acacia amarilla: Amor secreto.

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El lenguaje de las flores. [4]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte de mí serie, el lenguaje de las flores. "Lo ocultan el uno del otro porque no hay forma en que puedan reprimir la necesidad de actuar con respecto a sus sentimientos sí ambos saben lo que está pasando."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acacia amarilla: Amor secreto.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, reviews y kudos son bienvenidos.

** Acacia amarilla: Amor secreto **

 

No hay nada más en su relación que una amistad demasiado fuerte, eso es lo que ellos se dicen a sí mismos y al mundo, ellos jamás se han besado y aun cuando Kieren sabe que no es el caso de Rick. Él aun es un virgen.

Pero la intención aun está ahí. El sentimiento es tan fuerte como el primer día y eso es lo que ambos saben que tienen que ocultar.

 

Porque Rick ama a Kieren como a nadie en el mundo y Rick es la razón por la que Kieren se levanta cada mañana y los dos están aterrados por lo que eso significa. Porque hay una línea delgada entre la amistad y lo que ellos sienten y hablando en serio, no es justo. Porque ambos son demasiado jóvenes para tener que lidiar con sentimientos tan fuertes como los que sienten el uno por el otro.

Son demasiado jóvenes para lidiar con las consecuencias de lo que sus sentimientos significan y son demasiado jóvenes para entender esos sentimientos en primer lugar.

 

De alguna forma se siente como una especie de madurez prematura. Esa etapa de la vida en que los niños sueñan con cazarse con la vecina diez años mayor y las niñas empiezan a decir que las niñas maduran antes que los niños. Donde nadie sabe mucho acerca de nada aparte de lo intimidante que todo se siente.

De alguna forma todo se siente bien y al mismo tiempo todo se siente tan horriblemente mal que no hay mucho que puedan hacer además de rogar porque esos sentimientos desaparezcan.

 

Todo es aterrador y amenazante y ninguno sabe qué hacer con todo lo que ocurre.

 

Así que lo ocultan.

 

Lo ocultan del mundo porque el mundo es cruel, porque no hay forma de que el mundo lo comprenda o lo acepte y finalmente porque el mundo no necesita saberlo de todas formas.

Lo ocultan de sus familias por el miedo al rechazo, porque no hay forma en que alguno de ellos pueda vivir sabiendo que sus familias no los aman lo suficiente para aceptarlos tal y como son.

Lo ocultan de sus amigos, porque los niños son crueles y los adolecentes son peores. Porque hay algo hermoso en lo que sienten y ninguno de ellos puede permitir que alguien lo arruine o lo empañe.

Lo ocultan el uno del otro porque no hay forma en que puedan reprimir la necesidad de actuar con respecto a sus sentimientos sí ambos saben lo que está pasando.

Lo ocultan de sí mismos porque la ignorancia es dulce y les quita un peso de encima que no deberían tener sobre sus hombros en primer lugar.

 

Lo ocultan en una cueva en lo más profundo de un bosque donde el mundo exterior no existe y pueden ser ellos mismos.

Lo ocultan en una cueva donde sus padres no pueden encontrarlos y las consecuencias no existen. Donde no hay otra opinión más que la de ellos.

Lo ocultan en una cueva de la que sus amigos no saben porque sólo hay dos personas que necesitan saber de ese lugar y son ellos.

 

Lo ocultan en una cueva en lo más profundo del bosque.

Donde hay un corazón gravado en la pared.

Y donde hay sangre manchando el suelo.

Donde no hay lugar para nadie más en el mundo.

Sólo Ren y Rick.

Por siempre.

* * *

 


End file.
